Sectionals (Episode)
Sectionals is the thirteenth episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee Club finally head to sectionals but without Will as he cannot go. Emma steps up and tells him that she will take the kids to sectionals even though her wedding to Ken is the same day. Quinn's secrets will start to unravel and the Glee Club might not be able to recover in time to compete. Especially after their competitor's; Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf perform their songs after Sue leaks New Directions' set list. Will makes a potentially life-changing decision. Synopsis Open with Rachel asking the rest of the Glee kids about a recent incident where Puck quickly came to Quinn's aid when she fell. The rest of the guys know Puck is the father and are scared Rachel will find out, say something to Finn and ruin their chances at sectionals. Emma has moved back her wedding by a few hours to be able to take the kids to sectionals. Ken did not take it very well but Will is tickled. Rachel talks to Quinn about being tested for a gene carried by Jewish people. Will tells the kids Emma will be taking them to sectionals and says he cannot help them with their set list. They decide to do "Proud Mary" in wheelchairs and "Don't Stop Believing." Mercedes wants a shot at the ballad and brings the house down with "And I Am Telling You," from Dreamgirls. Rachel tells her she deserves to sing it at sectionals and then hugs her. Rahel tells Finn "I have to tell you something." This leads to Finn punching Puck. He demands Quinn confirm that the baby is Puck's. She does and he storms out, saying "I'm done with all of you." Rachel apologizes to Quinn. Quinn says she's not mad, that Rachel did what she wasn't brave enough to do. Puck comes by and says he wants to be a good father. She tells him she wants to do this "on my own." The guys leave for sectionals without Finn. They have drawn the third slot at sectionals and will follow Jane Addams Reform School and Haverbrook School for The Deaf, which Rachel says is good because you either want to be first of last because you will be fresh in the judges minds. They sit in the audience and watch the Jane Addams team perform their exact set list, wheelchairs and all. Then they listen to the deaf kids do "Don't Stop Believing." Afterwards Emma calls Will and tells them the kids "need a leader right now." Will confronts Sue and tells her she must have leaked the set list. She tells him Glee has had its shot at the big-time and will now be canceled. He says he will expose her. Will has a conversation with Finn and tells him how bad things are going. He says he doesn't think Glee can win without Finn. Will leaves the room and leaves his car keys behind. The advisers for Jane Addams and Haverbrook discuss that one of them is sure to win sectionals. Grace seems to be feeling guilty. Emma calls both of them out for cheating. In the Green Room Brittany admits to leaking the set list to Sue, but she didn't know what Sue wanted it for. Mercedes tells Rachel she needs to sing the ballad. They will improvise Rachel's song and close with "Somebody to Love." Needing a third song, Finn walks in the room and says he has an idea. Finn tells Rachel this is her chance to be the star. Rachel sings "Don't Rain on My Parade" which draws a standing ovation. They follow that with "You Can't Always Get What You Want," which the crowd seems to love. Will is listening via Emma's cell phone; he is in tears (and so is she!) Afterwards we see the judges conference. The mixed bag of three people seems up-the-air about who they liked best. Grace walks to the room to admit her team cheated. Before she can do that, the judges walk out and say they are finished deliberating. Will runs into Teri at home while getting clothes for Emma's wedding. She says she's been seeing a therapist. He says his feelings for her are gone and leaves for the wedding. Will goes to the wedding and finds Emma sitting all by herself. Ken has dumped her, saying moving the wedding for sectionals was the last straw. She admits that she moved the wedding for Will and not the kids. She says she emailed her resignation to Figgins. Will grabs her arm and tells her he just left his wife. She says she's sorry but still has to leave. During a meeting Figgins confronts Sue about giving up the set list. Figgins tells her she is no longer the Cheerios' coach and is suspended from the school. Will is reinstated as Glee club coach. In the hall Sue tells Will she's going to spend some time at her condo in Boca and then return to crush Glee (describing her building wrath as "the Sue Sylvester express. Destination: HORROR!"). The kids tell Will they won sectionals. He says they must now focus on regionals and beating Vocal Adrenaline. They sing "My Life Would Suck Without You", making a mash-up of all the dances they made during the season. During the number we see Will kiss Emma just before she was going to leave the school. Featured Songs *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from the musical Dreamgirls. First sung by Mercedes Jones and sung later by the Jane Adams Academy Glee Club. *'Proud Mary' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Sung by the Jane Addams Academy Choir. *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. *'Don't Rain on My Parade' from the musical Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel Berry. *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by New Directions. *'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by New Directions. Category:Episodes